Fairy Tail Babies
by L0V3SICKF00L
Summary: Natsu and Lucy got married, finally. They got pregnant, finally.. so what happens next? Well Let's start at the beginning, and work the way from there! Normal couples, plus an extra special one! Screaming, crying, and maybe a broke finger or two will ensue.. ****MANGA SPOILERS!****


_**MANGA SPOILERS ARE POSSIBLE! BE WARY! THEN AFTER THAT IT WILL BE MY OWN TWIST!**_

* * *

In the city of Magnolia, the middle of Foire, lies home to a very powerful wizards guild, called Fairy Tail. Here at this guild you find many kinds of wizards. Telepathic, Rune, Solid Script, Requip of all sorts of types, and Take Over mages. You could also find three different types of Dragon Slayers; Air, Iron, and Fire.

But this story will only be about one of those said Slayers.. Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer. Raised by Igneel, the King of fire dragons, Natsu has come so far in the self proclaimed mission of becoming the strongest wizard that Foire has ever known.

But nothing in his training could prepare him for what was going on today.

Today the guild and city was throwing a huge party for the occasion. There are stalls of all sorts of sweet and gooey food,that leave your fingers sticky all over, and then there are those that are crunchy with a kick of spice and heat. The latter would be what Natsu would be eating right now if he wasn't pacing the hall outside the Guild's infirmary.

Now the reason for the celebration has something to do with this young man. Too nervous to start a fight, too nervous to be yelling, and too anxious to be consoled by the young blue cat trying to fly next to him.

"Natsu, it will be ok," Happy said.

Natsu made no sound to reply to his best little bud. He just glanced at the door. Resuming his pacing, the pink haired man stayed silent.

"GET OUT! WE CAN HEAR YOU PACING OUT THERE!" A older female voice yelled from beyond the door.

Jumping, the males rushed out of the area.

"She is scary." Happy was crying.

"Yeah.." Natsu was blue, his head tucked into his hands. "I want to be in there.. why won't they let me in the room.."

"Yeah, Flamebrain, like Lucy would want the reason why she is in there to be wearing the floor out beside her," said another young man, sitting at the bar below. This man is named Gray Fullbuster, the Ice Devil Slayer.

Sitting beside him is his wife of 2 years, Juvia Fullbuster, formally Lockster, "Hush my dear," she said, placing a hand on her husband's arm, "You will be in the same position in only a few short months."

Glancing down to her stomach, Gray cringed a little. "And I am so sorry about that. The problem with Slayer magic, is that no one knows if it would be passed on to the children by the genes.." He placed a hand on his heavily pregnant wife's still growing stomach.

"And it should be alright for Natsu to be worried. Although this _is_ a joyous time. This is the first child of Fairy Tail's Tenrou team, and everyone is so ecstatic for this little one to be here." Juvia smiled.

"That's some reason for everyone to go crazy." was the dry reply.

"But that does not answer the question to why they won't let me to be by Lucy's side right now. I'm her husband for crying out loud, and should be able to be by my wife's side. Especially now. She shouldn't have to be in there alone." Natsu slouched at the bar. Laying his chin on his arms, he stared up the stairs.

It remained quiet for a bit, everyone in their own thoughts. Sounds from the outside floated in. People were screaming, and laughing, and you could hear music and water splashing, and just all over happiness. Juvia was right though. This is the first child of the Tenrou team, the group of mages that were locked away for seven years in time. This is only 5 years after they came home. And since X791, so much had happened.

They became the #1 guild once again in Fiore by beating Sabertooth at the Grand Magic Games in X791. Tartaros is defeated in the same year. Zeref escaped once again, and E.N.D was discovered. The Dragon Slayers met their Dragon parents for the last time, and their guild mates stood behind them and next to them as they said good bye.

Fairy Tail was disbanded for a year, everyone scattered to the wind to train by themselves and get stronger. Natsu unmistakably crashes the Grand Magic Games of X792, proving that he has grown in strength, but not much in maturity, much to Lucy's chagrin.

X793 was another fight for the world, to protect everyone. The shadowed Eclipse Project that was destroyed in X791 was somehow rebuilt, and once again, the world was fighting against dragons and demons alike. At this time, Natsu proved himself to be the strongest, destroying the Eclipse Gate once again, but this time, without the help of the great Fire Dragon, Atlas. What really surprised everyone is how the demons ran as soon as he turned to them. Those that were fighting Gray were defeated by his hand as they were distracted by Natsu. Fear ran through everyone at that time. The whole world shuddered, but one. Lucy Heartfillia.

X793 was the year that Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia finally got together as a couple. Gray and Juvia announced engagement, and were married by the end of year. That was no surprise there.

X794, everything changed. Zeref came back, still not wanting to kill, but looking for his Demon's, E.N.D. That's when the world learned that the little firecracker from Fairytail was that demon.

Fairy Tail stood by Natsu's side during it all, no matter the fear that they felt coursing through their veins. Lucy also learned about a part that her mother had in the whole thing. But as much as she wanted to hate her mother for causing so much pain in the world, if Layla did not protect the world all those years ago, Lucy would not have met Natsu, or even joined Fairy Tail for all she knew and could not be mad at her mother. Crying tears of pain, and some of happiness, Lucy stood next to Natsu as he learned the truth of his past. Sharing only one look, the Fire Dragon Slayer and Celestial Mage decided to save everyone. To save Natsu's family. Every single one. Past and Present.

So in the year of X794, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel called out to the magic of the worlds that were combining, and found the beginning of all magic.

As Lucy had assumed years ago, it all began with love. And with the love and friendship between those two, the world was saved.

Zeref no longer had to worry about killing anyone who touched him, and to surprise everyone, the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion, also was brought back from her own suspended state. Two old friends were reunited there.

As the world settled down, and begun to rebuild itself once again, Lucy and Natsu decided to get married. That celebration shadowed every other one the guild ever threw. The hero's of the world were _finally_ getting married.

The next year and a half was honestly quiet compared to the last decade really. Then the announcement of a little Dragneel coming, followed by the announcement of a Fullbuster baby, and the guild was ecstatic.

More couples got together, and the world was happy.

Today summed all moments up. Today was one of the happiest days the world has seen.

Baby Dragneel was officially on the way.

When Lucy went into labor, only Wendy and Porcylica were allowed in the guild infirmary, now dubbed the maternity ward. The amount of magic that could be felt coming out of that room would make anyone, with or without magic uncomfortable. But no one cared. They were all happy that the baby was finally here.

"Waiting is making me more nervous than anything. I'm going up there." Natsu stood up, determined to get into that room next, his wife. But as he was getting ready to go to the stairs, Wendy flew into view and called for him.

"Natsu, the baby is close to crowning. You need to be here. Lucy is calling for you."

The Dragon Slayer ran up the stairs, and the two mages disappeared from view.

Shortly after that, Gray and Juvia could hear Lucy screaming at Natsu. Cringing, Gray looked to the woman next to him. "I'm so sorry Juvia.."

"Don't be, Gray," she replied, smiling. "I'm so happy to Be carrying your child. We will be fine when our time comes to be in this situation."

He did not understand how she could be so happy about carrying an unknown power in her, but he had to smile back because he knew that she was right. If Natsu could do it, so could he.

"Any news yet?" someone asked behind them.

The couple turned to see Zeref and Mavis walking into the guild.

"The babe is definitely on the way. Natsu was just called up stairs." Gray replied.

Happy, who did not follow his friend upstairs, flew to the first master. "Mavis, are you ready for a new guild member?"

Mavis smiled brightly, "I'm always ready, and so excited to meet a new member. This little one is no exception."

Zeref smiled and put his arm around the little blonde. "And this little one will be blood. A bond that no magic can defeat."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The next person to come to the bar was the 8th Master, Makarov, also known as Gramps to just about everyone.

"I'm still surprised that I'll be a great grandpa again." Tears welled up in his eyes. "Blood or not, this child is mine. It's all of ours!"

Everyone laughed at Makarov's Shenanigans. Everyone hushed when a blood curdling scream rang out from the second level. Then there was silence.

Magic seemed to explode from everywhere. Everyone in the guild hall had a close their eyes to try and block the blinding light.

As soon as it was there, it was gone. And at the top of the stairs stood little Wendy.

"Masters Makarov and Mavis please come up. Zeref, you too.."

The three that were called followed the youngest dragon slayers to the room.

In here, Porcylica was off to the side, mixing some sort of medicine. Natsu was sitting on the bed, with his wife leaning on his chest. They both were cradling a small bundle.

"Two.. they had two babies..?" Makarov stood, mouth agape.

"Hey there Gramps!" Natsu called, a smile on his face. Lucy gave a small tired smile herself. "Come meet the newest additions to Fairy Tail!"

The master slowly came forward, Zeref and Mavis waiting patiently to be called to see the babies.

"This one here is Igneel," Natsu shifted enough for Makarov to see the little face of the baby he was holding.

"Hello there little one," Makarov let the tears flow now. He raised his hand to touch the baby boy's forehead.

"And this one here is Layla." Lucy said, showing off the bundle in her hands.

"oh, my," Makarov was a fit now, "Lucy my darling girl, you did a fantastic job. These are two beautiful babies."

"The rest of the guild will be surprised. With twins.." Mavis spoke up from the end of the bed. Zeref was smiling. "No wonder your labor was so hard. And the amount of magic that could be felt."

"Actually," Lucy began, "my labor wasn't actually that bad. My spirits were here to help. And I want to say because of the magic that these two little ones hold."

"They are so tiny. So we do have to be careful with that. We don't want them to be burnt out." Porcylica said, coming over. Handing Lucy a drink, she ordered, "drink. All of it. It will keep your energy up, and keep those babies healthy. We do not want anyone of you to get MDD."

Lucy looked at her little babies, and smiled, "Anything." Taking the cup, she slowly drank it down. When her hand faltered, Natsu grabbed the bottom, and held it still.

"THAT WAS DISGUSTING!" Lucy exclaimed, handing the cup over to natsu. Making a face, Lucy took a deep breath.

"One thing, I am surprised that they are so quiet," Makarov wondered.

"They are actually early. With twins, that happens. That's why she was so big so early." Porcylica said.

"Most people thought I was further along than I said I was, and what a surprise they will get when they see Igneel and Layla."

Lucy shrugged, smiling lightly, "My spirits were here though, when I realized that after Igneel, I still wasn't done, they were able to give me the strength I needed to bring Layla into the world. Without them, I don't think I would be awake right now."

"You did great without them to, luce." Natsu said, leaning down to give his wife a kiss on her head. Glancing at her, he smiled, "we have two beautiful kids, and I cannot wait until everyone gets to meet them."

Lucy smiled back at him, forgetting about the guests in the room, "give me a day to recover, then we can leave this room and show them off, and go home."

"Sounds good to me."

Tears welled up in Makarov's eyes again, and he said, "well we will leave you four to get some rest, and we will wait to announce the good news until tomorrow. Is there anyone else you would like to see the?"

"No." Lucy replied, "as much as I really want to share this with Erza, Gray and Juvia, I am not sure if they could keep their mouths shut until we announce it."

"All true. I will just tell everyone that you are all are all healthy and doing wonderful!"

"Thank you, Gramps." Natsu said. "Zeref, Mavis, thank you as well."

"Before you leave, Master," Lucy began, "would you like to hold one?"

"OH!" The waterworks went off once again.

"Come here, sit down." Natsu get a seat ready for the old man.

"Mavis, Zeref? Want to hold one also?" Lucy inquired.

A pain expression flashed across Zeref's face, "I'm not in the best position to do that," he began, but then he was pushed to the chair next to Makarov, and Layla pressed into his arms.

"You are my brother, Zeref, don't you want to hold your niece and nephew?" Natsu made the decision there.

Zeref smiled sweetly down to the baby girl in his arms. "It's just been so long.."

Natsu and Lucy looked on, smiling at the young man who held their daughter.

Sitting back with Lucy, Natsu kissed her forehead.

"This is our family. Every single one.." Lucy had tears in her eyes, holding onto Natsu's hand.

He squeezed his wife's hand, "Perfect."

They smiled brightly at each other.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **SOOOOOO YEAH! I will have to say thanks to my sister in law for this prompt. I have a handsome nephew now, and I am ecstatic to be an aunt, and while I do not know the wonderful world of motherhood, (yet), I know it will be great to be an aunt!**_

 _ **I love me so Nalu, and Gruvia, and Zaravis (Zeref and Mavis) ohmygod like yes! yum!**_

 _ **Hope this goes well for everyone, and stay tuned for the twins reveal to the rest of the guild!**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE COUPLES WRITTEN!_**

 ** _XOXO, L0V3SICKF00L_**


End file.
